


white socks & scotch

by androgenius



Series: Advent Calendar [10]
Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, May/December Relationship, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: A different Nancy Drew kink fic for every day in December until Christmas! The request for this one was: "I want to see Deirdre and Carson for May-December, though I feel wrong for wanting it." In this instance, this story serves as a bit of a sequel to the preceding fic, fallacies & deconstructionism.





	

This was the exact opposite place from where she'd hoped to end up tonight.

And yet, here she was, sitting on the steps outside of her prom, her makeup running as she frantically tried to get her tears under control once more. This wasn't like her. She was better than this. Why was she acting so unbelievably emotional?

Hearing someone approach from behind only to seat themselves beside her on the steps, Deirdre hurriedly looked the other way, sniffling one last time in a last-ditch effort at containing her emotions.

"Someone spiked the punch. Quite a bit, in fact. Which… probably should have been a predictable outcome. But… even as a chaperone, my eyes can only be so many places at once… aaand a fight just so happened to break out right when the mysterious _spiking_ took place. I imagine that was… orchestrated by your classmates."

She recognized that voice, Deirdre quickly wiping under her eyes, blinking frantically in an attempt to get back to looking halfway normal instead of glassy-eyed and flushed.

She bet Nancy never looked ugly when she cried.

It was just the universe's way of crapping on her a little bit more.

"You… really didn't have to come out here and check on me, Mr. Drew. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I know you are. That's why I'm here. It's usually the ones that give off an air of… astonishing capability that end up getting no help at all. Everyone just assumes that they've got it under control. Doesn't mean that you don't deserve someone checking on you to make sure you're all right."

Christ, she couldn't handle this tonight. She didn't have the emotional wherewithal to process it, let alone _keep cool_ in the face of such unusual, selfless kindness.

"Well, I'm… I'm all right. I mean. I will be. Eventually."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"With all due respect Mr. Drew, I'm afraid there might be a slight conflict of interest there."

He sighed, longer and deeper than she would have expected him to, Deirdre just barely resisting the urge to look up at him, instead busying herself by playing with the small brooch on her clutch. A crappy alternative.

"What did she do?"

Okay, _that_ she hadn't expected. "Oh… nothing, obviously. She's _flawless_. Couldn't do something wrong if she _tried._ " Rolling her eyes, she sighed. "I just… thought that Ned could finally be over her and be with me. But… Nancy just has to get everything she wants and even those things she _doesn't_ want. She's already _got_ a new boyfriend. Ned's wasting his time. If he was bright he'd notice that she was _long_ over him."

"Is that why you went with him? Because you thought he might forget about her?"

"It was a stupid idea. It requires something to actually go right for me."

Sighing, Carson moved to stand, holding his hand out.

"Come on, Deirdre. I'll give you a ride home."

She stared at his hand for a long moment. He wasn't wrong there-- she had, after all, come with Ned, the last person in the world she wanted to be around right now. And she was far too tipsy to just steal his car, tempting as that prospect sounded. At the same time...

She placed her hand in his, letting him help her up onto her foot easily enough. It was almost impressive-- he was surprisingly strong, especially given how… _posh_ he usually looked. Maybe he worked even out...

"Thanks, Mr. Drew. I just… don't know that I really want to go home just yet, that's all."

"The _other_ home, then."

Deirdre felt herself flush as he let go of her hand, unlocking his car with two soft _beep_ s. "I wouldn't really… want to be there when Nancy got home."

"She's not. She's spending the night at Bess' house with her and George."

"Oh." Blinking, she slowly made her way over to where his car was parked, Deirdre slowly taking in the fact that this man drove a Bentley. A _Bentley_. "Well… that's different."

"You must be freezing," he remarked absently, pulling off his suit jacket to hold out behind her, guiding her into the sleeves as it slowly dawned on Deirdre how incredibly romantic the gesture alone was.

"... thank you."

Offering her a small smile over his shoulder, Carson stopped to open the passenger door for her, Deirdre biting her bottom lip as she felt herself flush. She hadn't felt quite so much like a _lady_ in… just about as long as she could conceivably remember. Possibly ever.

With the door closed, Deirdre took a moment to enjoy the scent of his jacket, the flawless polished leather, the immaculate interior… there was something undeniably _sexy_ about this man, a part of her genuinely shocked that she was only noticing this just now.

Seeing him get in on his side, she stopped to buckle up herself, offering him a small smile.

"I… I'm sorry about all this. I really didn't mean to be any trouble."

"It's not trouble at all, Deirdre. It's the least I could do."

"Well, I don't know that I would go _that_ far. I mean, you are kind of doing this out of the kindness of your own heart, aren't you? It's not like Nancy attempted to murder me, or anything."

"No, but I know what it's like to have a broken heart."

Ah. Right. Nancy's dead mom. Well, that was a downer.

"I… didn't mean to bring it up."

"You didn't. And… that was a long time ago."

"I'm sure that doesn't make it… any easier. Or make it hurt any less."

Most people got happy when drunk. Why did she have to get _maudlin_ , of all things?

"I would sure _hope_ that that wasn't true. It's not like I cry every morning when I wake up and find the right side of my bed empty. I miss her, but… she wouldn't have wanted me to spend an eternity _moping_. There are… so many things in my life that deserve to be appreciated just as much as I appreciated Kate. Like Nancy, for example."

Deirdre sighed softly, checking her makeup in the visor mirror as Carson turned to pull into their driveway and into the garage.

"I don't think I've ever… been over here."

"I'd say that it's nice, but I'd hate to sound like a braggart."

The smile on his face before he got out of the car made Deirdre's stomach feel notably warm, ducking her head as she got out of the car and made her way up to where he was holding the door open for her.

"Thank you, Mr. Drew."

"Please. Just Carson."

"In that case, thank you, _Carson_ ," she smiled, cocking her head at him as she took another step inside.

He wasn't wrong. It really was a nice place, Deirdre resisting the urge to hate Nancy a little bit more for all of this… bright, beautiful warmth her home absolutely _reeked_ of.

"Would you mind if I took off my shoes here?"

Carson laughed. "There's no need to be so polite; by all means, right there is fine."

 _Carson_ was almost painfully polite, his whole being seeming to exude _classy_ refinement, so when Deirdre reached down to get her heel off her foot only to stumble, her immediate response was to feel mortified.

Of course, this feeling was quickly overwhelmed by the flutter in her stomach when Carson caught and steadied her with a small, warm smile, ever the astonishing father figure.

Not that she was too keen on viewing him as a _father_ , Deirdre letting out a soft, somewhat sheepish laugh that she hoped sounded at least _slightly_ sexy and appealing while also sounding _very_ adult as she looked up at him with a smile. It probably didn't, but a girl could dream.

"Careful… here, just hold onto my arm while you get those off."

If she squinted… she could just barely convince herself that he was talking not about her shoes, but about all of her clothes. Mm… those eyes…

"Thank you," she offered, the sound soft as she pulled off both of her heels, the whole affair over _far_ too quickly from where she was standing.

"Better, I hope," he nodded, pulling back only to lead the way into the kitchen once she nodded her assent. "Do you like tea?"

"Sometimes, sure. My parents are… coffee drinkers, mainly," she laughed, realizing after a moment just how juvenile it must sound for her to be talking about her parents' habits in the first place, as opposed to just her own. "I like tea, though. Just… usually isn't to be found around the house."

"By all means, take a seat. The water will take a bit to boil, anyway." For his own part, Carson seemed perfectly content to have both tea with Deirdre, and to pour himself a glass of scotch, Deirdre licking her lips as she watched somewhat absently, her gaze constantly torn between looking at his face and his fingers, long and lean--

"And I suppose it would be out of the question for _that_ to be shared, too?"

Laughing, Carson pulled out a second glass from his liquor cabinet.

"I suppose we can make a small exception. But… we'll start off slow. Don't know that you'll necessarily like this stuff. It's strong."

"I like strong," she shrugged, letting her gaze travel over his arms, his general physique… yeah, he _definitely_ worked out.

"I'm sure you think that," he smiled, Deirdre suppressing the urge to pout just barely as he set the glass down in front of her with a nod before taking a seat himself, holding up his own. "A toast… to heartbreak?"

"I like the sound of that," Deirdre smiled, happily clinking her glass against his before taking a slow sip of the scotch. Well, that… certainly burned. But. She would stay strong, wouldn't let it show on her face… would blink away the slightly damp feeling suddenly having come over her eyes… and would take another sip, finishing off the glass.

She could be an adult.

"More?" she smiled coyly, gently pushing the glass back toward him as Carson laughed.

"Hard to argue with such certainty." Returning to his liquor cabinet, he pulled out his bottle of Glenlivet once more and returned to the table, topping them both off just as he heard the teapot whistle behind him, Deirdre taking another slow sip. Well, burning or not, she was pretty sure it was getting easier.

"Drinking all this scotch makes me feel like a 20th century oil baron."

Carson laughed again, louder than even before, and Deirdre smiled to herself, feeling more than a little self-satisfied. The knowledge that she could make him laugh like that was _brilliant_.

"I'm glad to hear it," he smiled, coming back over to the table with a small tray of all the possible accessories and additives tea could ever possibly want for. Their cups, of course, filled a good three-quarters of the way full with hot water-- and then tins of sugar, lemon, honey, rock sugar, mint-- and tea bags, of course, Carson grabbing two packets of white peach tea.

"Anything with too much caffeine right now would not make for a good combination… especially seeing as I assume you're still hoping to sleep tonight. Which… speaking of sleep and scotch, you're more than welcome to spend the night. We have a spare room, spare toothbrushes… all the necessary amenities."

"Well, it would be a pleasure to stay at _chez_ Drew," she smiled brightly, happily accepting her own cup of tea, just adding a slice of lemon. "And I appreciate the invitation."

"Certainly," he slowly nodded, leaning back in his seat as he swirled his scotch in the small tumbler.

"I don't mean to pry, but… you said you were over the loss of your wife, right? But I _also_ happen to know that Nancy doesn't exactly have a stepmom… or ever got close to having one. Doesn't that seem a bit… contradictory to you?"

Chuckling, Carson nodded, pulling off his glasses to clean with a small cloth from the pocket of his suit pants. "Perhaps a little. But… she was the love of my life. That's… hard to top. Or even come close to."

"But you're also not exactly _looking_ , right?"

"I… can't say that I've exactly felt the _need_ to go find someone else."

Watching him take a long sip of his scotch before putting his glasses back on only to find himself unsatisfied with his cleaning job, Deirdre thoughtfully chewed on her bottom lip, debating with herself on whether or not to make a terrible decision. She certainly was drunk enough to…

"So, I mean… you don't… ever have… _urges_...?"

She couldn't help but enjoy the flush that seemed to color his cheeks at her question, Carson clearing his throat as he ducked his head, quick to take a sip of his scotch.

"I… am still a man, Deirdre. Much as there are days I'd like to forget that."

"But… you don't go on dates?"

"No." Sighing softly, he frowned, pulling off his glasses once more to slowly clean them, the action clearly a meticulous, if nervous one.

"Well, why not?"

"Most days, I… prefer to think of myself as having more self-control than all that… self-control on which I've prided myself for a long time."

"And you've never… found yourself… wanting more than that?"

He didn't bother answering her, instead just finishing to look to the clock on the wall. Almost two in the morning. She was pretty certain she knew fairly well what was coming already, Deirdre letting her gaze fall, internally cursing herself and her big damn mouth. Just _had_ to go ruin all their fun. Of _course_ she did.

"We should… probably get you to bed. It's getting late, and I've already encouraged more than enough bad decisions for one night..."

Moving to stand, Deirdre glanced down at her glass of scotch, her tea…

Opting for the scotch, she finished it up before rising from her own seat to echo his movement with a small smile, her balance off, gait somewhat unsteady as she moved to get out from behind the table.

"I… don't know what you could possibly mean, Mr. Drew."

Eyeing her somewhat curiously, Carson seemed to shake his head to himself before nodding back to the hallway. "Will you be all right to walk, Deirdre?"

"I mean, it's not like I would _mind_ the help, but I'm sure I can make it just fine if you just tell me where the spare--"

Tripping over her own feet, it was Carson, once again, that caught her, carefully steadying her again.

"I might as well just take you there, Deirdre. I really don't mind. Just hold onto my arm for balance, mm?"

Right this moment it wasn't _precisely_ what she wanted to be holding onto, but she'd settle for it if she really truly had to, her hand wrapping neatly about his… bicep, Deirdre resisting the urge to ask him to flex. _Mmm…_

Okay, so _maybe_ she was making the walk down the hallway seem far more difficult for her than it actually was, quite happy to be leaning on Carson Drew, of all people. The classiest, smartest, most eligible bachelor in all of River Heights… and a total _DILF_ , at that.

The sound of Carson's opening the door to the spare bedroom jolted her out of her thoughts once more, Deirdre blinking as she took in the naturally immaculate room, slowly-- reluctantly-- letting go of Carson's arm, instead moving to support herself on the doorframe.

"There should be at least a couple of packages of spare toothbrushes that we keep for guests in the bathroom, and if you should get cold at night, there are always more blankets in that dresser there…"

Much to her surprise, he wasn't just running out of there; even as she took a few slow-- unsteady-- steps into the room, he seemed to be lingering behind her, Deirdre turning to look at him with no small amount of curiosity. She couldn't help it; a part of her felt undeniably hopeful that maybe, just maybe, she wasn't making all of this up in her head.

"The, ah-- toothpaste-- should be in the drawer in the bathroom, too, and the… shower has all the necessary amenities should you want to use it. Towels are… in the bathroom…"

"Mhmm…" Glancing over to the bathroom door, she offered him a small smile, her gait unsteady as she took a slow step toward him, the motion causing her to stumble again somewhat, her balance anywhere but at her side.

Not that she minded.

Carson's hands had shot out to steady her by her shoulders, the older man swallowing hard as he studied her features for a long moment.

"I… probably shouldn't have let you get to the point of feeling like an oil sheik, mm? Are you… going to be all right."

"Mmhmm," she smiled, licking her lips only for his gaze to fall to them.

He was far too respectable to do anything untoward with someone her age. So she'd have to take matters into her own hands, Deirdre taking another slow step toward him, her hand flat on his front-- the other coming around his neck as she stood on her toes and leaned up to kiss him, the gesture soft and sweet and still fairly innocent.

She couldn't say she wasn't entirely surprised when he pulled back, of course.

"We-- we shouldn't."

"Well why not?"

"I--"

There it was again, his gaze dropping to her lips, Deirdre slowly licking them again if only for his benefit.

"I want to," she whispered, nodding softly. She wasn't an idiot. She could tell he felt the same way. Which is why she didn't shy away from trying to lean into him again, only for Carson to push her away again.

"You're too young to know what you really want, Deirdre-- the last thing I ought to be doing is confusing you."

"I'm legally old enough to make my own choices about this. I'm not confused; I know what I want. I've always had a crush on you, I just never thought I'd get the chance to… do anything about it. But I want to. I want to _a lot_. And you can't tell me that you _don't_ want to, because I won't believe it. I may be young… ish, but that doesn't mean I'm blind or stupid-- I saw the way you were looking at me. You _wanted_ to kiss me."

"I didn't want to want it. Deirdre--"

"Tough fucking titties, Mr. Drew!" The accusatory finger poking into his front might have been a bit much, but now that she was already there, she wasn't about to take any steps backward, no matter how calculated they might have been. "I lost my virginity to _Ned Nickerson_ in a mall dressing room a month ago. Do you _really_ think that's the only memory I want to have of ever having sex? After what happened _tonight_? Because let me tell you--"

Her words were silenced by the sensation of Carson's lips on hers, Deirdre's attempt at a sentence quickly turning into a moan, instead. Cupping her face, he ran his fingers into her hair to keep her close, as though he honestly thought that she was about to _pull away_. She wasn't.

She hadn't been kidding-- she wanted this, knowledge fueled from much, much more than just the scotch still haunting her tongue from before, her fingers grasping hold of the front of his dress shirt to let him know just how little she, too, was willing to let go.

He deepened their kiss quickly and easily, Deirdre quietly marvelling at how his entire being seemed to flawlessly exude composure and class-- even as he let her go only to shuck off his suit jacket.

Even in a scramble to get their clothes off now, he seemed intent on setting them aside in an ordered fashion-- if she was wondering where Nancy got her perfectionism from, she now had her answer, Deirdre pulling back only to watch him get his belt undone, his pants open.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?"

"Because you're paranoid," she nodded slowly, stepping forward to start undoing his tie for him with a small smile. "And because I'm not naked yet."

"That's… probably true."

"Mmhmm..."

Getting his tie undone, she waited for him to finish ridding himself of his pants, left only in his underwear, his socks, and that delicious dress shirt…

Tearing her gaze off of his package, she turned around, leaning her head down with a small smile.

"Help me out of my dress…?"

"Christ," she muttered softly, rather obviously running his hand over his face at the sight of her, and for a moment, Deirdre was worried he was going to stop them, cut them both off before anything had even happened.

But the she felt his fingers on her back, her zipper slowly coming undone, down, down her back, past the small of it to just above where the swell of her ass began…

Slipping out of the straps, she let the dress pool around her ankles, smiling to herself even as she reached around to her back to undo the closure to her bra to let it, too, fall to the ground.

"You… do know that you don't have to do any of this, right?"

"Mmhmm." With her hands clasped behind her back, she slowly turned to look at him, chest out, eager to look every bit the picture of a nubile young woman as he was working to unbutton his shirt. "We've been over this. I want this."

"I don't want you to have any… regrets." He took in a deep breath. "I don't want to have any regrets."

"Then I suppose you'll just have to actually let yourself fuck me, hm?"

He cocked his head at her somewhat curiously, squinting even as a small smile colored his features, and for a moment-- for the first time that night, really, since he found her crying out on the steps in front of the school-- she felt younger than even her eighteen years.

"I'm not going to _fuck_ you, Deirdre," he said somewhat softly, his shirt finally open and undone as he stepped forward to tuck back some of the hair from her face, his gaze seeming to roam over her features almost too fondly for her own comfort. It was… strange. There was an intimacy here that she knew shouldn't make her uncomfortable-- and yet, here she was, feeling uncomfortable in the face of something so new, having never been looked at like this ever before.  "That's the sort of thing the boys in your grade do. Us adults actually know how to do it _right_."

Swallowing hard, Deirdre realized after a long moment just how dry her throat was, how speechless he'd momentarily left her as she blinked up at him downright owlishly. His next kiss was far less desperate than their last-- soft, instead, gentle and slow, as though if it were possible to make love with one's lips, he was stealing away her innocence all over again, his hand moving to cup her cheek as he let his touch caress her.

How underappreciated did one have to be, she wondered, to long so desperately after a touch like this one?

He pulled back only to take her hands, slowly guiding her to the bed-- the guest bed, thankfully, Deirdre uncertain as to whether or not she'd have been able to handle doing this in his marital bed-- nodding softly in instruction for her to get on. Biting her lip, she waited for him to follow, still in his shirt, underwear, and those ridiculous white socks, and yet-- she wasn't entirely sure that she had ever seen a man ever look so attractive or blatantly erotic as he reached up to gently pull off her underwear, casting the small scrap of fabric aside only to part her legs like the petals of a blooming flower. He started the soft, slow trail of kisses along the inside of her thigh at her knee, Deirdre letting her head fall back onto the mattress.

" _Oh_ ," she breathed sharply, wondering if this is what it was like to have one's breath taken away for real, to be swept off one's feet, to be worshipped like a goddess…

Her fingers found purchase in the sheets beneath her, her hips arching up ever-so-subtly in a silent plea to him for mercy, Carson just smiling against her skin before echoing the same path of littered kisses upon the inside of her other leg.

By the time he reached her core, she felt about ready to burst from anticipation, a sharp whimper leaving her that she promptly attempted to silence, teeth digging into her bottom lip as Carson chuckled, looking up at her.

"There's no one else home… and this is my house. You can be as loud as you want to be, Deirdre. I give you _full_ permission."

A very, very small part of her couldn't help realize that she was falling in love with him a little bit, and not just because of the moans he seemed to elicit from her, the sharp intake of breath that seemed to follow upon his actually letting his tongue explore the sacred space between her legs, dipping between her folds to worship her clit--

When she got everything waxed in preparation for prom, it had been with the hope of her getting to have sex with Ned.

This was so, so much better, Deirdre letting her eyes flutter shut as her fingers dug further into the sheets, her hips arching up as she felt Carson make up for every bit of crap she'd put herself through for the last few years because of Nancy _Fucking_ Drew stealing away the guy she'd liked forever.

The best part was that this wasn't even something she was doing out of revenge.

She hadn't been lying when she'd told him that she'd always had a bit of a crush on him, but now, feeling his tongue lave attention upon her, she realized that his sheer ability in the sack alone was a perfectly good reason to want this.

Fuck Nancy. She could have _both_ Ned and Frank as far as she cared so long as she got to have this with her father, another loud moan leaving her as she fought to part her legs a bit farther for him, suddenly wishing that she was a yoga instructor only so that she could have something more to show off to this amazing, incredible, talented, talented man--

"Oh _god_ , Carson--"

Feeling him press two dexterous, long fingers inside of her, Deirdre felt another whimper come forth from her chest, her hips jerking up in a desperate attempt to get more, to beg him to penetrate her all the deeper as he chuckled, kissing a slow path up before pulling away to smile up at her through the slow thrusting from his digits.

"It's been… a _very_ long time since I last got to do this."

"Well you-- haven't-- forgotten a thing," she gasped, her eyes widening as she felt him curl his fingers inside of her, her whole cunt feeling like it was throbbing, begging for release from him. "No one should-- be this good-- at anything--"

The sound of his laughter was no less a delight than it had been before, and Deirdre let her eyes roll back as he took her clit back into his mouth to suckle on it.

She wasn't normally the type to ask for anything, let alone _beg_ , but--

" _Please_ \--!"

Feeling him smile against her clit was something she decided to interpret as a small victory, proof that he was enjoying her begging enough to perhaps reward her, and, sure enough, his fingers began to speed up in their thrusts as he let his tongue play against her clit with the skill of a master.

"Carson--"

"Mm--" Even as he pulled his mouth away from her clit, his thumb was quick to take its place, Carson smiling up at her as he licked his lips with the satisfaction of a man having discovered ambrosia for the first time. "It's okay-- you can come whenever you're ready. No one here is going to judge you."

She hadn't felt under any pressure before, but his reassurance still somehow sounded sweet as honey, and as she felt him take her clit back into his mouth just as he curled his fingers inside of her again, she suddenly felt her body seize and buckle, her cunt pulsing desperately around them, her breathing hard and shallow.

"Shhhh… you're okay," he said softly, slowly pulling his fingers out of her as he drew back to grab a tissue to clean them off.

"M-more than okay--"

Chucking the tissue in the trash, Carson tugged off his shirt to set aside-- briefs quickly following-- smiling undeniably brightly as he returned to where she was up on the bed to kiss her-- slow, deep, loving-- his fingers threading into her hair as he let his hand run down her side to her hip and back up again…

"Mm--"

She couldn't help but whimper as he pulled back from her lips, the same smile from before still playing on them, his expression almost cheeky enough to be teasing.

"We… can stop right here, you know. We don't have to keep going. I can always finish myself off later on in the shower."

"But I want to," she shook her head. "I want you to."

"If you're sure..."

"I am," she nodded quickly, licking her lips before deciding to be daring enough to take his hand to bring up to her breast.

He caught on quickly enough, Carson pressing another soft kiss to her lips before moving down her body to take one of her nipples in his mouth, his fingers teasing the other one, kneading the soft swell of her breast with an appreciation she had previously imagined to be reserved for girls like Bess, with breasts the size of cantaloupes-- but no, here was Carson Drew, of all people, worshipping her soft, if somewhat small mounds as if they were as precious to him as any other part of her, only switching breasts after a long moment as her fingers found their way into his hair, gently playing with the soft, black strands…

"You are… so incredibly hot," she admitted quietly, Carson unable to help but chuckle against her skin before looking up at her with a small smile. "Handsome, smart… classy, gentlemanly, talented..."

"I'm a very humble man, Miss Shannon."

"That… only makes it worse, Mr. Drew," she cocked her head, offering him a cheeky smile in return as he moved back up to kiss her again.

"You're sure?"

"If you need me to sign a contract saying that, _yes_ , I'm really, _really_ sure, I'll do it."

Laughing, he let his forehead come to rest on her chest before looking at her again and slowly nodding.

"Okay. I trust you."

"All right, but are you _sure_ …? Because my signature is pretty convincing. Even looks like an adult wrote it and everything."

"Stop teasing; I just don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want. I am roughly three times your age, you know."

"I know. I don't care."

Chuckling, he nevertheless seemed to take her words at face value, something she was grateful for by this point as she watched him lift her hand up to kiss the back of it, soft, gentle.

"Okay. Just promise me you'll tell me if I hurt you in some way… or I go too far."

"No, I'll obviously grit my teeth and just grin and bear it and then later run off crying… yes, _of course_ I'll tell you."

" _Good_."

Moving back on his haunches, he opened his bedside drawer, quietly cursing to himself.

"... ah, damn, these are probably ancient--"

"What, condoms?"

As Carson turned to look at her with a curious, raised brow, Deirdre pursed her lips. "Don't you think I'd have mentioned that a little sooner if that was something I was worried about? I'm on birth control. I have an implant. And until a month ago, I was still a virgin. And… since then, I was only with one other virgin, so I'm _pretty_ sure I'm clean. Why, are _you_ worried that you haven't been taking your birth control?"

Throwing her a chiding look, Carson gave a deep sigh.

"All right, but if there turn out to be _any_ complications--"

"Yes, I'll come straight to you. _No_ , I was planning on just going ahead and having a baby if anything came up… honestly, Mr. Drew, for someone so smart, there does not seem to be a lot of common sense going on in there."

"I just want to make sure. I don't want this to come back and hurt you in any way."

Feeling herself sigh as he kissed the back of her hand, her knuckles, Deirdre couldn't help but wonder how she'd managed to snag this incredible of a man-- even just for a night-- the knowledge of just how easy it would be to fall in love with him seeming to hit her like a ton of bricks as he slowly situated himself between her legs. Gently easing them apart, he kissed her once more even as he lined himself up at her entrance, his cock starting to slowly press into her as one of his hands found hers to interlace their fingers, his free hand moving to tease at her clit in an effort to relax her.

She'd done this before-- albeit, a month ago, but _still_ \-- and yet here he was, taking his time so softly and gently and sweetly that she wondered why she hadn't lusted after _him_ instead of Ned for all these years, Deirdre moaning against his lips as she spread her legs a bit further for him. The thumb playing on her clit now was slowly working to drive her insane as she felt herself gradually near her second orgasm bit by bit, her cunt rhythmically clenching around far, far too little of his cock--

Wrapping her legs about his waist, she slowly dug her heels into his ass to try and get him to enter her properly, Carson seeming to finally take the message after a long moment as he pressed inside of her with more insistence, Deirdre just moaning against his lips for a moment before he pulled back somewhat to look at her face.

"Is that all right?"

"You're basically torturing me by going so damn slowly-- _please_ stop thinking of me as _porcelain_?"

He hesitated, but finally nodded, resting his forehead to hers before pushing into her the rest of the way in one, two more thrusts, Deirdre gasping as she clung onto him.

"I'm sorry--"

"No, no-- don't be-- it feels good--"

Nodding against him, Deirdre shifted her hips somewhat, eager to somehow spur him into movement, the groan leaving him more than enough proof for her that she'd been successful as he started slowly but surely moving his hips, pulling out just barely and pushing back in again, his lips trailing over to her temple to press there with another groan against her skin.

"Deirdre--"

"D-don't stop-- j-just-- _harder_ \--"

From the looks of it, that was the last thing Carson had expected to hear from her, not that his surprise was about to slow him down as he reached to hitch her leg up somewhat before returning his fingers to her clit and starting to fuck her-- his strokes slow but deep at first, then slowly gaining in speed with a grunt from him, Deirdre's lips parting as her breathing became quick and shallow once more, clinging onto Carson's body through the incredible feeling of his cock inside of her.

"G-god-- deeper-- _please_ \--"

"I would have never expected you-- to be so _demanding_ ," he laughed, moving to kiss at her neck even as he acquiesced her request, Deirdre unable to help but moan at the feeling of his cock.

"F-feels so good--"

Reaching up to lick his thumb, he quickly returned it to her clit, Deirdre gasping as she felt her body start to tense in the wake of his thrusts.

"M-more--"

"I'm not sure h--"

"C-close-- your fingers-- _please_ \--"

Seeming to catch onto her request, he stilled his movements momentarily, instead just focusing on making her come, Deirdre's thighs already trembling as she clung onto him, her cunt slowly beginning to clench around his cock.

"Oh--"

"Let go-- I've got you," he whispered against the shell of her ear, his breath hot enough to send a shiver through her body before she suddenly felt herself come, her body tensing around him as she felt her walls flutter with a moan, her eyes rolling back at the feeling. He only slowly began to thrust again, this time interlacing the fingers of both of his hands with hers, pinning her to the bed almost too easily as he leaned down to kiss her before resting his forehead to hers once more.

"Not sure how much longer I'll be able to hold out--"

"Th-that's okay-- I want it--" she nodded hurriedly, leaving Carson to only groan at the thought that this woman-- this sweet, wonderful woman beneath him could request such a thing in the first place.

Still-- he was only human, after all, and he nodded against her temple as he felt himself near his own climax, thrusting into her just a few more times before he heard himself gasp, his hips stilling as his cock pulsed his release inside of her.

"O-oh god," he muttered sharply, slowly letting her hands go again and half-expecting he to slap him with them. Instead, she just seemed to run her fingers into his hair again, a small, tired smile on her face as she looked down at him impossibly fondly.

"I… suppose it wouldn't be the end of the world if you were to… spend the night in the master bedroom tonight."

Deirdre felt herself flush as her smile slowly widened.

"I was hoping you might say that."


End file.
